Seeing Red
by KristynJ.BATBfan
Summary: After Vincent rescues Cat from her wrecked car. Evan sees the Beast. Cat's rushed to the hospital. Heather falls more in love with Evan. Tess investigates a new murder without partner. Vincent meets an old friend.
1. Cat Rescued

Title: Seeing Red

Synopsis: After Vincent rescues Cat from her wrecked car. Evan sees the Beast. Cat's rushed to the hospital. Heather falls more in love with Evan. Tess investigates new murder without partner.

Category: TV Show

Tv

So, this is my version of the next episode of Beauty and the Beast after Bridesmaid Up! Hope you enjoy it!Beauty & the Beast is my new favorite show. I don't know how many people have seen the show bu if you don't watch it, you should! It's AMAZING!

Chapter 1

Even gets out of the car.

Some_thing_ is pacing near Cat's car.

He steps toward it.

Then he sees Cat in its arms.

Before he has time to react, the Beast runs off, growling.

"We need to go!" Evan says, shutting the car door and stepping on the gas.

"Oh my god! Where's Cat?" Heather asks, looking freaked out and scared for her sister.

"That _thing_ took her. We're going after it," Evan replies. "Hand me my phone."

"Tess I found that matchmaker woman. She's dead. I gotta go now but she's on the west road going into the city. Tell Joe," Evan rushes his conversation then hangs up.

"There it is!" Heather gasps, pointing up the road.

Evan speeds up, closing the gap between them and the Beast.

Vincent growls, annoyed at the car following him. He needed to leave Catherine somewhere safe.

A cluster of trees comes into view as he runs along.

He veers right and disappears into the forest.

"Oh my god, oh my god. This is not good. Did he see you?" JT asks, afraid for the safety of Vincent, Cat and himself.

"Yes, but he doesn't know who I am okay. He was me carrying Catherine," Vincent replies.

"So you left Catherine in the woods?" JT questions, pacing back and forth.

"She's fine. Okay. I saw them find her… I need some air," Vincent sates as he grabs his coat and heads out.

"Just, just be careful. We don't want anyone seeing you. Alright? No one," JT tells Vincent, hoping he'll understand.

"Is she going to be ok?" Heather asks, her hands trembling from fear.

"You know she will," Evan replies as he puts an arm around her.

Heather closes her eyes and smiles inside. _Evan is so hot! Why am I thinking about this? My sister is getting a bullet removed from her shoulder and all I can think about is Evan?!_

Heather stands up and leaves the emergency room.

The cold January air hits her face like a brick wall.

A couple minutes later Evan appears by Heather's side, her coat in his hand.

"I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," Heather answers as Evan helps her into her coat.

Heather looks at her reflection in the window and realizes how awful she looks. Mascara streaked down her face, hair out of place, wrinkled dress.

She didn't call her dad to get him all worried about Cat because she wanted him to enjoy his honeymoon without interruptions from his two daughters.

"Did you get a good look at the Beast?" Heather asks Evan, trying to change the conversation.

"I don't know _what _it was that took Cat, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll help me with my study on cross-species DNA. I hope to go to the crime scene again to see if any DNA was left on the car. Plus, it seemed that the door had been ripped off, I'm gonna ask Cat about it when she wakes up."

Vincent walks back toward his old neighborhood.

A woman's scream caught his attention.

He follows the sound down a dark alley, past two night clubs, and across the street.

"Help me! Help! Anyone please!"

Vincent slips behind a pizza shop and opens the door to a basement.

"I'm coming, okay!" Vincent calls out, drawing closer to the desperate cries.

A wooden door with a padlock stands before Vincent. He looks for other way to get in. None.

_Oh, this is annoying. There's no way in. No, I can't remember what JT told you Vincent? No interacting with people._

A gun clicks.

Vincent turns around.

A man with a masked face points a gun at Vincent's head.

"Put your hands over your head," the gruff voice says.

Vincent inches them up.

He can feel it coming.

Vincent growls.

He knocks the gun out of the man's hand and slashes his throat before throwing him across the room.

The door comes down in a single blow. He runs outside, hiding in the alley.

Vincent comes to a few minutes later.

He rushes back down into the basement, remembering the woman's cries.

"You okay?" Vincent asks, trying to listen for any sound.

A heartbeat.


	2. Saving Alex

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy it! I need at least 5 reviews per chapter. So I wrote this BEFORE I saw Seeing Red so it's different than the episode. But I think it's still good. Please comment!**

Catherine's eyes flutter open.

"Cat, you're alive!" Heather exclaims, a smile spread across her face.

Cat laughs.

Pain shoots through her right shoulder.

"Ouch, that's painful," Cat says.

"Yeah it should be. You were out like a dead doorknob. We were worried you wouldn't wake up," Heather says.

"Oh, I would've woken up sometime," Cat replies. _Because Vincent needs me to protect him,_ Cat says to herself.

"Why don't you get some rest? It'll make you feel a lot better. Trust me," Evan adds, entering the room.

"Evan, what a surprise! Thanks for staying with Heather," Cat says as Heather leaves the room, heading down to the cafeteria to grab a coffee.

"No problem. I'd do anything to see you," Evan winks at Cat.

Buzz. Buzz.

Cat looks at her phone.

_Told ya you like him- Heather._

Cat smiles.

"You saved my-"

Vincent hugs the woman.

"Vince? Is that you?" she asks him, placing a cold hand on his left cheek.

"Alex, I didn't know you still lived here," Vincent says.

Alex hugs him before answering. Her sweet smelling hair fills his senses and he holds her close.

"Of course I do, but I thought they said you died in Afghanistan. I was there for your funeral, how-how did you survive?"

"It's a long story. How'd you get down here?" Vincent asks her.

"I was looking for you. That's when I got trapped down here," Alex tells him.

Sadness clouds her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this…" Alex tells him, looking deep into his eyes. "But I have to."

"No you don't. Not now," Vincent replies. He rests his forehead on hers. She moves closer, her lips brushing Vincent's.

She draws away.

"Listen. I need to talk, okay, please," she begs.

He nods.

Vincent was worried about Alex. A lifetime before, they had shared a passionate love. She had been a nurse and he a doctor. They would meet out back after work to steal a kiss. Their wedding day was planned. Everything was perfect. Then, the towers had been hit, Vincent left without saying good-bye to Alex.

Evan shuts the car door and walks to the crime scene.

"How's Cat?" Tess asks him.

"Pretty good. Seemed happy to see _me_," Evan replies, laughing.

"You're trying to make me jealous, well, it's not working."

Evan laughs then moves to the car.

After collecting particles of DNA from the car door, Evan drives back to the lab to runs tests.

Cat sits up and texts JT, asking where Vincent was. She had this feeling that he was in trouble.

"Feelin' better big sis?" Heather asks Cat a moment later.

"Yeah, a little actually. Hey, could you get me some coffee? I need something to cheer me up," Cat replies.

After Heather leaves the room, she pulls out her phone.

_He's not back yet- JT_

Cat's heart pounds faster, Vincent's in trouble.

"I want to start over with you. Make it last forever this time," Alex says, moving closer to Vincent.

"As much as this hurts," Vincent replies, "I can't, I'm sorry. There are things that are different about me now."

_Plus, I'm already taken_, Vincent tells himself.

"I understand that, but we could still make it work," Alex tells him.

"I have to go, goodbye," Vincent replies. He kisses Alex's forehead and turns to leave.

"Wait," she whispers.

Vincent turns back around.

"Just come over to my place for coffee. Then we can say goodbye," Alex says.

_Vincent, you shouldn't do this. You need to go back and tells JT you're alright._

"Okay, I'll walk you home," Vincent replies against his better judgment.


End file.
